A Feudal Fairyrale With A Twist
by SacredTales
Summary: A half demon with a complicated life story and a high school girl from modern times find themselves in for an adventure when they are tasked with finding all the shared of a powerful Jewel in order to keep them out of the hands of evil. While learning more about each other along the way. gender swap Inuyasha This story will only have 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every one and welcome to the very fist story I have ever written.**

**This story is non profit. Inuyasha the anime and manga (which I have not read) do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owner Rumiko Takahashi. **

**I also want to let anybody who actually decides to read this know that chapters are more than likely to be few and far between, as of last year(2019) this story has been on hiatus. When I first started writing this story back in 2018 I was filled with inspiration but slowly writers block started to set in and coupled with not being very good at putting my thoughts on to paper or transferring what I see in my head in to words on a computer screen I slowly stopped writing. (I can see everything play out in my head but putting it in writing just doesn't seem to work for me) but I still have this account and the finished chapters and I thought I should post them here and finally accomplish at least a fraction of what I had set out to do. I know it's not great and I doubt it'll really get any notice and I'm fine with that.**

**so here is my first at fanfiction. **

Prologue

The wind blew through the lush green forest, leaves and branches rustling in the soft breeze. Through this same forest a lonely figure runs with great speed toward a small village. Suddenly two arrows strike a near by tree, the figure doges the arrows leaping out of the shade of the trees and into the light of the shrine grounds on the outskirts of a nearby village. Revealing a young women wearing a red kimono shirt and pants, she had long white hair with a pair of pointed dog ears on top of her head.

In the young women's right hand was a little pink sphere crystal with great spiritual power, know as the Shikon no Tama or sacred Jewel. The girl looked back searching for the attacker, only to see nothing. "Where'd you get to?" She asked herself with a mix of frustration and worry. "Inuyasha!" Another women shouted she wearing a red and white pristess outfit with long black hair welding a long bow with string drawn preppered to strike.

The mystery women relesed the arrow pinning the now deemed Inuyasha to a tree, the shock of the impact caused Inuyasha to drop the Jewel. She could only stare at the other women who was still standing on her vantage point. "Kikyo? How could. I thought." Was all she could say before her eyes slid shut. The now deemed Kikyo limped closer to the Jewel only now revealing the trail of blood that fell from her wounded shoulder.

The adrenalin she had gathered thanks in part to her many years of training as a priestess was already beginning to fade. By the time the villagers would arrive it would be to late for her. "I forgot who I... and now see..." She said tired and sad as she knelt down to pick up the Jewel. "All for this the Sacred Jewel." As Kikyo pondered why this had to happen another figure approched from behind.

A young males deep raspy voice spoke. "What happened here, what have you done!" The man spoke, anger clearly heard. Kikyo barely glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge the stranger before averting her gaze back to Inuyasha's still form pinned to the tree. "I've sealed this half demon with my sacred arrow, she'll never hurt anyone ever again." Kikyo replied with a smug yet sorrowful expression. The man behind her seemed to growl with bridled anger before grabbing a fistful of Kikyo's hair. "She would never hurt any one, if you humans could think before you act maybe you'd have seen that."

Kikyo gritted her teeth in pain from both the wound in her shoulder as well as the assult on her locks, her eyes growing wide as she realized to whom she spoke. "You're... you're." She spoke her voice as quite as a wisper. The man seethed as he spoke once more. "I will not let this injustice go unpunished!" Pausing a moment to clam his anger before continuing. "You don't have much time left and I won't stoop so low as to kill a defenceless women, but be warned your village will suffer for what you've done."

Kikyo could only listen as the demon spoke, dreading every word. "My comrades have circled this aria, we have memorized every scent in this village, if any should set foot in this aria or tress pass in our territory they will die. Do not rest easy when you pass on, because the is all your fault." With a harsh shove Kikyo fell to the ground as a strong gust kicked up dust, she looked back to find the demon had vanished.

In the distance voices could be heard as men from her villager finally arrived. "Sister Kikyo!" A ten year old girl wearing an orange kimono with cloth like bandages over her right eye called out rushing to Kikyo's side. One of the village men noticed her wounds. "Lady Kikyo you are injured!" Kikyo shuttered in pain, she didn't have much time left. She took her little sister's arm and spoke with hast. "Listen to me Kaede for I fear I haven't much time. You must take the Jewel and burn it with my body, it must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it."

Kikyo paused a moment to catch her breath the village needed her to be strong even in death. "Once I have passed you and all who live in the village must never set foot on these grounds and promise me Kaede; promise you will never leave our lands no matter what... promise!" Kaede stared at her sister confused and afraid although she held herself with poise and composure even in pain, Kaede however could always see past the masks her sister would wear. "I promise you sister." Kaede spoke tears threatening to fall. Kikyo sighed silently with relief before grimacing one last time from the pain. The world around her faded; she felt herself falling as she thought to herself. "I shall take the Jewel to the other world where none shall reach it." The last thing she heard was her sister's voice calling her name in anguish.


	2. Chapter 2

(I **DO NOT OWN** Inuyasha the anime/manga belong to their respected owner.)

Chapter 1

Time Skip- the year 2000

_In the distant future of Tokyo Japan; roughly about 500 years, there lives a young 15 year old girl named Kagome Higurashi. She lives in her family's shrine with her mother; grandfather and younger brother Sota. In this day and age demons; spirits and magic no longer exist. As for Kagome being a 20th century girl, she never believed in the legends and myths that her grandfather would speak of. That is untill a few days after her 15th birthday._

The sun shined down on a beautiful Friday morning, on the grounds of the Higurashi family shrine Kagome Higurashi stepped out her front door with a small smile on her face. She readjusted her shoes before heading down the stone path leading to the shrine stairs, heading to school. "I'm leaving." She called back to her mother who was in the house, however she stopped when she noticed her brother standing at the entrance of the well house. "Sota what are you doing?" She asked slightly suspicious, they had been told time and again by their mother and grandfather never to play in the well house.

Her grandfather had said demon remains were thrown in the well in ancient times, although Kagome doubted that very much. As she joined Sota at the entrance she noticed the bowl of cat food in his hand and the look of discomfort on his face. Sota glanced inside as he spoke. "I think the cat's gone in side." He turned to the open door as he called out. "Buyo, here kitty." They both stared down at the sealed top of the well, before Kagome spoke. "Just go get him."

Sota, still staring grumbled. "But you know we're not suppose to go down, besides why do I have to do it." Kagome sighed both bored and frustrated with Sota for being such a chiken. "Because you're the one who's looking for him... Oh fine I'll go." Descending the stairs stoping at the bottom she scanned the well house's interior for Buyo when a scratching sound could be heard, it seemed to come from inside the well. Kagome was about to question this when something furry rubbed her leg scaring her and her brother in the process. While Buyo was rubbing Kagome's leg and Sota mocked his sister for shrieking; with Kagome's retorts to Sota's earlier cowardice, neither of them noticed the glow seeping through the boarded up well. Suddenly a powerful force burst free splintering the wooden boards that had covered the well.

Winds filled the shed blowing in every direction, as ethereal arm like entity's reached from the well, latching on to Kagome; who's back was turned to the well and pulled her into it's dark depths. Kagome was confused and disoriented, it was as if gravity had left her entirely. As her mind was drawing a blank the entity began to turn her to face it. Kagome's mind finely registered enough to gasp with absolute shock. It was a freaking topless woman with six arms and an unbelievably long lower body made of skeletal remains. Paralyzed with fear, she could only stare as it spoke. _"Oh to be alive once more, already my strength reurns to me."_

What it said was indeed true, the flesh and exoskeleton of it's lower body regrew resembling that of an enormous centipede. _"You have it don't you, hand it over."_The creature began caressing it's tongue up the side of Kagome's face, at that point her terror had reached an all time high. So with a frightened shriek and a forceful shove Kagome fought to remove herself from this creature's grasp. What happened next was startling, her palm glowed with a bright pink energy burning the centipede's face and severing it's upper right arm, leaving it to sink into the depths of the seemingly endless but luminous void. Just before it faded from view the centipede screeched with rage. _"Wretched child! I must have the Sacred Jewel!"_ Kagome mulled over those words, the Sacred Jewel had she heard that before.

As she thought this over the void came to an end, gravity finally took hold although not as strongly as one would expect when falling and Kagome floated to the bottom of the well. After taking a moment to collect herself she looked at her surroundings hoping what happened was only some sort of dream, only to be disturbed by the very arm she had severed. Absolutely not planning on staying put Kagome called up to Sota but was given no reply, so she began scaling the wall with the help of some vines that had grown through the stone. When Kagome made it to the top she was greeted with a beautiful but concerning sight. No well house; no family shrine; not even the sound of cars in the distance, just greenery as far as the eye could see.

Unable to think of any other options Kagome started walking in the first direction she could think of, searching for someone or something to point her home. She finally found something familiar about 40 feet from the well, the Goshinboku or sacred tree from the shrine grounds could be seen through the dense foliage. As she made a dash for it Kagome hoped that this little adventure would soon be over. However her hopes were not met, when she cleared the shrubs she was met with... more forest. Though it was not the forest that drew her attention, the young woman against the tree she had spotted was what truly grabbed her attention. She appeared to be around 17 years old, with long white hair and clothes straight from the history books. The most noticeable feature being the small dog ears on top of her head.

As Kagome wandered closer her eyes fell upon the arrow that pierced the strange girl's shoulder. From it's withered state she could only guess that this girl had been there for a while. For a moment Kagome felt saddened by what she saw, whom ever had killed this girl had left her here to rot. Haveing been raised in the Higurashi household, Kagome's mother had taught her children that all life is precious and that it should always be respected. Seeing this girl disrespectfully left for dead broke Kagome's heart, deciding then that she would find help and lay the poor thing to rest properly. Before continuing in her search for help she climbed the huge roots of the tree so she could remove the arrow and get the girl down.

Just as Kagome's fingers brushed the wooden shaft of the arrow an angry shout from behind was heard. "Hey you get away from there!" A group of men released a cluster of arrows, which all struck the tree trunk around her as a warning. (a little to close for comfort) Before she knew it she was grabbed by these strang men, they tied her wrists and dragged down a froest path toward a small village. They marched her to the centre of the village before dropping her on a wicker mat and backed away to whisper with other people nearby.

As Kagome sat there with her arms still tied, she noticed a few things that struck her as odd. To start with the buildings were all simple almost shed like; second all of the villagers wore kimonos reminiscent of Japan's medieval time and the strangest of all, at least to her was that every man she could see wore their hair in a top knot. She watched as the on lookers stared or talked amongst themselves, until a voice broke through the crowd. "Make way for high pristess Kaede!" An older woman ruffly in her late 30's to early 40's with an eyepatch over her right eye came forward, with bow and arrows over her shoulder and a small clay pot in her hands.

The priestess now known a Kaede stood before Kagome, still seated on the mat and began to throw a sand like substance from the pot on to her, chanting as she did so. "Demon be gone." Having had enough of all this negative treatment Kagome shouted. "Stop that! I'm not a demon ok!" Ceasing the on slot of purifying salt the priestess asked. "Are ye not then why were ye found by these tradesmen in the forest of Inuyasha?" A villager behind Kaede suggested Kagome to be a spy from another village but she disregarded this idea. "If she were a spy then she would also be a fool. Who would invade a village as small and poor as ours?" Kaede looked back to Kagome an accusing glare, only for the priestess to step closer taking hold of Kagome's chin with a single hand. Turning her head side to side she analyzed Kagome's features, it wasn't untill their eyes met that Kaede's expression softened, something about this young girl was very familiar.

The more she studied, the more she realized Kagome's fair skin; brown eyes and ebony hair were all reminiscent of her late sister's own appearance. Kaede strode away to speak with a few elders, it took some thought but they agreed that with the priestess's approval Kagome was of no threat. She was untied and led by Kaede to a hut near the edge of the village, once seated inside Kaede began preparing a pot of stew for a late dinner before explaining herself. "My apologies, please bear us no ill will."

Kaede took a moment to stoke the fire before continuing. "For though I now see ye mean use no harm, in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among use without deep distrust." Kagome listened and did not like the sound of what she heard, it seemed she was a lot farther from home than she had originally thought. Kaede continued to explain how many of the lords through the lands were amassing great armies, leading to battles across the country, and if these battles were not enough there were terrifying beasts they called demons out there as well. "No one is truly safe." The priedtess finished glumly.

The mention of demons reminded Kagome of earlier that day, when she had been dragged from the forest where that girl was pinned to the tree. She couldn't help thinking of how she was still out there, so Kagome turned to Kaede to ask. "What about that girl pinned to a tree in the forest I was found in, shouldn't we go and lay her to rest?" Kaede's expression became hard almost scornful, she reached for a wooded ladle to stir the broth with before breathing a sigh. "'Tis an old wound to our village. 'Tis none of your concern." Kagome could sense there was more to the story and intended to argue further but was interrupted by a loud crash out side and the distressed shouts of the villagers.

Quickly dousing the fire she and Kaede made their way out side to see what the commotion was. As the sunset threw shadows across the land, the village was inturmoil, a monstrous centipede women was desolating huts and killing all in it's path. "It's that thing!" Kagome exclaimed in terror as the demon continued it's assault, it dove toward she and Kaede, screaming as it did so. _"Give me the sacred. Jewel GIVE IT TO ME!"_ The two dodged the attack, watching from the ground as the demon rose up again for it's next strike. Kaede got to her feet, as she did so she spoke. "It said sacred Jewel, bear ye it still!"

Kagome sared in horror, shocked by the destruction. "Lady Kaede !" A village man shouted as he ran to them. "We've tried everything spears; arrows nothing works!" With an authoritative voice Kaede instructed. "We must lure it to the dry well in the forest of Inuyasha." As they spoke Kagome realized that this was her fault, this demon came from the well after her, if she stayed in the village more people would suffer. "I'll draw it away from the village!" She cried before running toward the forest, hoping it would fallow. As the trees drew near she could hear the creature's screeches, a quick glance behind confirmed it was right on her tail. It took everything she had to keep out of it's reach, she hoped someone would come to save her before she met her end.

Location Jump

Deep within the forest pined to the sacred tree the white haired girl began to stir, her silver hair was rustled by an invisible force. Her body pulsed with demonic energy and as feeling returned to her muscles she spoke. "I smell it, the blood of the one who killed me." She attempted to remove the arrow from her chest but was repelled by a small powerful barrier. Back with Kagome, having made it in to the forest she dodged another attack which demolished the ground beneath her feet sending her flying into the roots of a large tree. She scrambled to get away but was halted by an unexpected voice. "Who are you?" The girl pinned to the tree spoke.

Kagome stood there with her mouth agape, the woman with an arrow in her chest was talking! Before she could think of a response to this strange event the centipede appeared from the branches above; it would have had her if the villagers hadn't given chase on horseback. Two spears pierced the demon's torso with ropes tied to the ends and with forceful tugs the centipede was subdued. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, she had been saved. "That was a close one; you almost died." The apparently not dead girl commented almost sounding bored. "Gee ya think!" Kagome responded irritably.

As this went on Kaede arrived on horseback to provide assistance only to freeze in shock. "How can this be? The seal should have held forever." She muttered to herself nether she nor any one else had time to question this further as the centipede broke free. It grabbed hold of Kagome with it's five arms unsheathing large fangs and piercing the left side of her abdomen. Kagome struggled in spite of the pain trying to escape it's grasp, suddenly her palm once again glowed with a bright pink light searing the centipede's skin and severing the rest of it's arms.

Burned by the strange light that emanated from her palm; the demon writhed in agony, in doing so lost it's grip on Kagome who was sent flying through the air blood pouring from her wound. From the gash in her side a small pink sphere crystal escaped, landing on the ground with Kagome not three feet away. "The Jewel, quick take it and run... Hurry!" The girl pinned to the tree shouted, Kagome tried to stand but was caught by the centipede's exoskeletal body and pinned to the same tree. The demon lowered itself meeting their gaze before speaking. _"I'd heard some half-demon spawn had come to this land, it's you isn't it?"_

Kagome shuttered from the demon's words, was this girl beside her not human? "Half's all I need to teach you. Anything more would be a wast." The girl replied confidently without a shred of fear. The demon just cackled at the declaration, as the two girls watched the centipede descend further down hovering over the Jewel. _"What can the two of you possibly do from there. You're helpless, the both of you._ Using it's prehensile tongue the centipede swallowed the Jewel whole, as the demon's arms reattached and it began to convulse from the rise of power, the villagers panicked questioning their priestess on what to do.

With one finale lurch the centipede's human torso skin was shed revealing a gray with pink sploched monster; with red eyes and huge sharp teeth. The muscles beneath it's exoskeleton flexed with such strength that they began to crush Kagome, her cries of pain filling the half-demon's ears. "Hey can you reach this arrow." She asked in a voice quiet as a whisper, Kagome stared at her confused. "Look can you pull out this arrow or not!" The girl asked again a little more forceful. Finaly under standing what she wanted Kagome reached up her finger brushing the shaft. "I...I don't know." She paused to catch her second wind finding it harder to breathe as the demon's muscles flexed again.

During the Kaede leaped from her horse calling out urgently. "Nay child once the arrow is removed that beast Inuyasha will be free to kill us all." Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Look you hag, at least with me you'll have a chance; where that thing'll eat you." As their arguing continued Kagome having caught her breath, once again reached up taking hold of the arrow and with a forceful tug pulled it from the tree. A bright glow surriunded the arrow before it vanished leaving all in the aria stunned, except for the demon who had recovered from it's power trip.

In an attempt to stop the half demon, the centipede rapped it's body all around the tree's trunk in hopes of crushing the two girls. Kagome would have been terrified if not for what was happening before her, Inuyasha's body pulsed and her eyes seemed to glow, all at once with a swift but powerful burst of energy the centipede's lower tail was obliterated. Kagome was sent flying to the ground by the wave of power, where as Inyasha landed gracefully taking battle stance. The centipede dove for her but Inuyasha was faster shouting a battle cry (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer) and tore threw the demon in one fatal swoop.

As the remains of the demon littered the ground Kagome stared at Inuyasha in awe, this girl had single handedly slain a monster. Just then a nearby mass of flesh began to twich startling her as well as the villagers, Kaede approched her. "Find the glowing flesh, the Jewel must be removed at once lest the flesh of mistress centipede revive." Kagome felt as thoungh she'd faint after hearing that but did as told and surveyed the aria. After finding and removing the Jewel Kaede handed it to Kagome explaining that it was now her responsibility to protect it.

Their conversation was halted when they heard the crunch of bone, Inuyasha approached the two stomping on the now skeletal remins of mistress centipede. The cross look on her face made Kagome grip the Jewel tightly. "You can't possibly control the Jewel; it's to powerful, hand it over or else!" Inuyasha exclaimed brandishing her claws for further intimidation. Attempting to clam Kagome's growing unease Kaede assured her that she was safe but Kagome was to scared to listen.

When Inuyasha sprinted forward Kagome took off running as fast as her legs could go. Her heart was pounding; her side was throbbing but her legs kept on running across the small clearing. It felt like she had run miles, (though in reality it was only a few feet) before she tripped on some of the bones spread across the ground. Leaping over her, Inuyasha's hand just missed Kagome by an inch, though it did catch a few hairs. Kagome took notice of this and realized how close she had come to possibly losing her head, the situation was bad; she was in real trouble; she was gonna die!


End file.
